Ask Nerike and Scotland!
by Kafuka Fuura
Summary: Nerike Swedish province and Scotland start a Q&A! Two Hetalia OCs fun! So read, and ask questions! By Tigerfire.
1. Chapter 1

Ask Nerike and Scotland

Nerike: Why are we doing this, tva?

Scotland: Shut up, it's fun.

Nerike: Hello, I'm Nerike, a province of Sweden. I am also known as Närke. Nice to meet you, tva.

Scotland: I'm Scotland. So yeah. Sup?

Nerike: Don't talk like that, you sound like a delinquent, tva.

Scotland: I am a delinquent.

Nerike: Tsk. Moving on, we're two Hetalia OC's created by Tigerfire. This is our Q&A session. Umm…how do we do this, tva?

Scotland: Ask us questions, or I'll-

Nerike: Ok, not that way.

Scotland: Or Nerike'll-

Nerike: Don't drag me into that, tva! Just ask questions, and we'll answer. Where do we get them, tva?

Scotland: PM Kafuka Fuura, or preferably just put them in a review. Now, let's get this party started! (Pulls out bottle of Scotch)

Nerike: Not again, tva!

End

Author's Note: So yeah, these are my OCs. Please ask stuff. I will answer, and it will be funny. There will be yaoi antics, too, since they're a couple.


	2. Chapter 2

Ask Nerike and Scotland!

From Pie308:

**I would like to know your favorite colors!**

Nerike: Blue and yellow, tva. The colors of my country!

Scotland: Blue and white for me. Same reason.

Nerike: Copycat, tva.

Scotland: Hey, we both have blue.

Nerike: Blue looks better with yellow, tva.

Scotland: (rolls eyes) Whatever you say.

From Cinnamon Twisters:

**So, Scotland, you're England's bro and stuff. That's cool. What's he like, as  
a brother? And what sort of brother-relationship do you have? Do ya pick on  
him, or are you overprotective... ew. I hear you picked on him a lot.**

Scotland: Ach, I get this a lot. Yeah, I pick on him, the runt. It used to be pretty bad, because he would never man up or anything. It's a lot better now, because we reached a sort of truce. I only do good-natured teasing. (Smiles) As for how he is as a brother, well, he's kind of irritating, really. He drinks a lot of tea and talks like a dafty, but he's an okay guy sometimes. We really have a rollercoaster relationship.

**Nerike, you're a province in Sweden... what does that make you, Sweden's  
son? That would mean Finland would be your mom, yeah? 'Cause Finland is his  
wife and all.**

Nerike: Well, yes, I am the son of Sweden, tva. My mother is indeed Finland. Finland is a wonderful mother, tva, if a bit overbearing at times.

**Tva is a verbal tic, right? How's that pronounced?**

Nerike: (blushes)

Scotland: Awww, look, you embarrassed him.

Nerike: Yes, yes, I talk funny, tva. It is a verbal tic of mine. Pronunciation is like its spelled here, (tuvah) with a short, almost silent u.

**And what do you think of Swedish fish?**

Nerike: I love them, tva! Not as good as lox, though. If they were fish-flavored, they'd be better, tva.

Scotland: Oh, right, make them even grosser.

Nerike: Be quiet, Mr. Deep-Fried Mars Bar.

From Sam:

**Oye, Scotland, what do you think of your brother, England?**

(Author's Note: Yes, I already did this, but Sam asked me at school and it was all written up, so I had to.)

Scotland: Och, this again? We made up at the end, so I have no hard feelings, only a healthy rivalry. (Winks)

Nerike: Translation: He likes to bicker, but not the baggage involved, tva.

Scotland: I'd be mad at you right now if that weren't so true. He's such a wimp, though, I beat him so easily.

Nerike: Riiight, tva.

END OF PART ONE

More to come! Keep asking! – Tigerfire


	3. Chapter 3

Ask Nerike and Scotland!

Whoo! Round two! – Tigerfire

From Sam:

**I bet you didn't know Arthur had a tattoo, though I doubt he'd say anything. ;) Do you have any tattoos? **

Scotland: I did know that, actually. I bet he doesn't know I do, ha-ha. I got mine first, the copier.

Nerike: Yeah, your tattoo is cool, tva.

Scotland: Och, I bet you like it. It's a dragon winding around my left arm. Not an oriental one, just a dragon.

Nerike: It moves, tva! So funny! (Starts to crack up)

Scotland: Yeah, yeah. (Smiles)

From me (Tigerfire):

**What is your country like?**

Scotland: It's a dump.

Nerike: That's mean! Scotland's nice, tva!

Scotland: I meant yours.

Nerike: (eye twitches) Sweden is best, tva! We are greatest country is, tva!

Scotland: (laughs) Your English falls apart when you're angry. Anyway, I'm kidding. You know I love your lingonberries

Nerike: (turns red) Uwah! Don't say that here, tva! Just answer!

Scotland: Okay, okay. Scotland is…very green. It's an island, Edinburgh's the capital. Um…Oh, yeah, and our whiskey is the best in the world~! (Produces flask and swigs) What was the question again?

Nerike: (shakes head) Sweden's great, too, tva! (Animated) There are the mountains, the plains, and the nice weather. Oh, and you can do the skiing, tva!

Scotland: And it's shaped like a-

Nerike: Next question!

**You guys suck! You aren't based on history much or anything, are you?**

Scotland: You wanna go? What's your problem with it?

Nerike: (crying) Meanie, tva! We is the trying, tva!

Scotland: Look what you've done! Och! (Hugs Nerike) There, there, it's okay. Don't cry, you get so red.

**OCs, huh? What do you guys look like?**

Nerike: I'm very Swedish looking, obviously. I have the ice blond hair, which is in a long braid, tva. My eyes are light blue. My standard outfit is an oversized dress shirt, tva, with spandex shorts. I wear knee length black socks with clogs, tva.

Scotland: My hair's red, but with black streaks. It's not long, like Nerike's. It only reaches my neck. My eyes are red, too. I dress like a punk, with a lot of chains and piercings. I wear thigh high white tassel socks, no shoes, and a kilt that I know Nerike loves.

Nerike: As much as you love my spandex, kär.

(Author's Note: "kär" means "dear")

**What are your human names?**

Nerike: My name is Vanner Natten, tva.

Scotland: Adair McLande.

Nerike: My name means "friends because the night", tva.

Scotland: Adair means "wealthy spear".

END OF PART TWO

Well, did all mine! Keep them coming, because I have no more! - Tigerfire


End file.
